


The Rain Makes Me This Way

by pastel_kenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_kenma/pseuds/pastel_kenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi was about to start practice and the sound of rain could be heard pounding on the gym roof. Obviously Bokuto chose today of all days to be late and got his kit wet so in turn had to practice without it. The sight of the dripping hot boy wasn't one he could get out of his head easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Makes Me This Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic so excuses any mistakes, I'm still getting used to how it is laid out, I also don't really know what to tag it as.

"Akaashi..." His head snapped around to see Bokuto stood outside of the gym thoroughly soaked in rain. He slowly stepped inside looking around to see all of his team mates dry since they made it in before the big downpour, this is what he got for being late.  
"Bokuto-san, you can't come in here dripping all over the court." Akaashi sighed noticing the small pool of water he had made near the door.  
"No~ I still want to practice though, Akaashi~" Bokuto whined brushing the hair that was plastered to his face out of the way, he always ended up getting his way.  
"F-fine just go get some spare kit from the cl-"  
"We don't have any spare kit." One of his team members cut him short and in the corner of his eyes he could see Bokuto taking off his clothes.  
"I'll practice like this then." Bokuto huffed slipping off his shorts and tossing aside his top. Akaashi just marvelled at Bokuto's body for a while, he hadn't really noticed how muscly he actually was.  
"Okay then." Akaashi regretted his reply since he couldn't tear his eyes away from him. Bokuto didn't know that Akaashi had a huge crush on him and him being almost naked wasn't helping him get over it. So in turn the whole practice went poorly as Akashi's serves weren't very well done since he kept focusing on things other than getting the volleyball to the right place. He couldn't keep his mind straight because of the tight, slightly damp boxers Bokuto was wearing and the way Akaashi could see the outline of his cock. Oh how he wished they were white so he could see through -  
"You okay ? You keep missing your serves ?" One of his teammates pointed out as he had just misses his trajectory to Bokuto.  
"I-I'm not feeling too well, do you mind if I cut this practice short ?" He asked the team not looking at Bokuto even though the images flashed across his mind.  
"Okay." They all agreed and cleared up the court. By this time the rain had slowed down and after they got changed Akaashi waited outside of the clubroom for Bokuto and they headed off home. "So... are you still coming to mine tonight for the movies ?" Bokuto asked a little bit concerned.  
"Yeah why wouldn't-" He then remembered he said he was 'ill' earlier on. "I think I can manage, I'm feeling better now." He quickly replied saving his slip up.  
"Okay then, I just don't want you to get worse." He said unlocking his front door to see a message from his parents saying they left some pizza in the oven since they were out on a business meeting.  
"Yes they left us pizza, this is where it's at !" He entered the kitchen and turned on the oven to start heating them up. "Oh Akaashi, you're clothes look a little wet. Do you want to get changed whilst I do this ?" Bokuto looked over at him, and Akaashi nodded and went up to Bokuto's room. Since he came around to Bokuto's house white frequently he had one set of pyjamas however he instead got out one of Bokuto's hoodies and left on his own boxers. As he came back down to the living room he could hear Bokuto singing some sort of tune and laughed to himself.  
"Pizza is - r... ready" Bokuto put the pizza on a side table but stopped halfway through his sentence to make sure what he saw with his eyes was correct.  
"A-Akaashi, eh where are your... um clothes ?" Bokuto turned around again to make sure he wasn't looking at him and instead sorted out the table.  
"I couldn't find them, sorry Bokuto-san. If you want I can get changed back into my school clothes." What he said wasn't a lie since Bokutos room was a mess.  
"No ! I mean, your cold will be even worse if you do." He back tracked and smiled. He couldn't take it, he really couldn't and instead he walked up close to Bokuto causing him to push up against the wall.  
"Akaashi whats going on ?" Bokuto moved even further back and Akaashi moved his lips to his ear.  
"You were so cruel to me earlier Bokuto-san." His breath was hot against the others skin causing shivers up his spine.  
"I-I.." Bokuto started and instead pulled Akaashi closer bring their lips together. Akaashi felt heat pulsing through his body and covering his face and slid his tongue across Bokuto's lip and opened his mouth more. Bokuto slid his hand down Akashi's back and light squeezed his ass.  
"B-Bokuto-san... would you mind if I... if I gave you a blowjob." Akaashi pulled away blushing immensely, by this point Bokuto felt like he was going to melt into a puddle and he nodded profusely. Akaashi's hands went down to his school trousers and he fumbled with the button until he managed to whip them off and saw that Bokuto was already hard. He moved down onto his knees so he was level with Bokutos dick and smirked up at him. As he pulled down his boxers he gulped looking as was was in front of him, even though it wasn't one of the longest its thickness made up for it. Slowly he wrapped his lips around the tip and felt it twitch. He swirled his tongue and went further down earning a moan from Bokuto. He looked at him causing Bokuto to cover his face because hell, Akaashi's lips looked great wrapped around his dick. By this point he had started a rhythm that was slow and steady, but he wanted more so started bobbing his head faster. The nosies he could hear Bokuto make egged him on even more and he felt his hand tug at his hair bringing him down to the base of his dick. He felt it hit the back of his throat so instead of going all the way he just moved his mouth faster.  
"K-Keji...I'm going to.." Bokuto groaned and since Akaashi was new to this he pulled back and tilted his head slightly before being hit with hot come. He saw Bokuto's eyes widen at the sight of the boy below him get his face covered in come and was about to apologise.  
"Holy shit... thats- you're so fucking hot." He looked down and wiped some off Akaashis eyelid. The other boy smiled and licked around his lips before smearing the rest on his hand. Akaashi stood up and brought his lips to the others, their bodies pressed together.  
"Keli... You're uh, you're really hard." Bokuto pulled back to see that not only was he immensely hard but that the front of his boxers were soaked in pre-cum. Bokuto took the initiative and pushed him down onto the couch and slid off his hoodie before kissing down his chest. He pinched the younger boys nipples getting a yip in return before slowly rolling his tongue over it. Bokuto continued to kiss and make marks all over Akaashi's neck and chest until he felt himself get hard again . He quickly took off Akaashi's boxers and moved his hand down to his thigh.  
"W-We're not going to...eh have sex are we?" Akaashi mumbled looking up at him.  
"No, maybe some other time." Bokuto replied and rubbed himself against the other.  
"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi moaned softly his hips jutting upwards. Bokuto smiled and continued the pattern enjoying hearing Akaashi moan his name until both of them came.  
"I'll back." Bokuto got up leaving Akaashi sprawled out on the couch with two loads of come on his stomach. It wasn't long until he returned with a tissue to clean him up. After they had put on their clothes again they sat on the couch silent for a few minutes.  
"So... are we like boyfriends now ?" Bokuto asked looking over at Akaashi.  
"Well only if you want us to be." Akaashi replied thinking about how the night did not go how he expected it to go at all.  
"Of course I do. I can't believe Akaashi Keji is now my boyfriend, oh my god." He exclaimed smiling at Akaashi and to his surprise Akaashi smiled back.


End file.
